Our objective to invent, develop, and apply synthetic methods to the synthesis and study of architecturally complex bioactive natural products. The program will concentrate in three areas: a) the synthesis of a structurally unique class of marine fungel macrocyclic compounds, the phomactins. Phomactins can effect the function of platelet-activating factor (PAF). b) the synthesis of a series of novel macrolactones known as the amphidinolides. These compounds have attractive biological features, especially antileukemic properties as well as activity towards rabbit skeletal muscle actomysion ATPase. c) in conjunction with these synthetic ventures it is planned that new organometallic and free radical reactions be designed and investigated. Particular interests include the development of catalytic methods involving palladium, indium, tin, and silicon as well as a study of the 1,2-Wittig rearrangement in complex molecule synthesis. In support of this research, low and high resolution FAB-MS data are required.